Riviera: Swordcraft Story
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: While looking for materials, Ledah accidentally found Ein who passed out due to hunger. He felt de ja vu whenever he saw Ein, but Ein was amnesiac and he had never seen Ein before in his life. What is the true relationship between the two? discontinued


**Riviera: Swordcraft Story**

By: Asagi Tsuki

A story inspired by Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2, crossed with Riviera story with Riviera characters. The storyline won't follow Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 so there won't be any need to know the plot of Summon Night 2.

Summary: **Ledah and Fia are Craftknights, along with Lina, an apprentice Craftknight. They shared the same house in Elendia, and Ledah was always the one asked to gather materials unless Fia was feeling rather diligent. One day, when he was collecting berries from the Entry Woods, he found a young boy. The boy made himself known as Ein, and whenever Ledah saw him, he felt a strange sense of de ja vu, and the fact that his necklace looked somewhat familiar didn't help at all. What's the connection between them? And why are they the only ones able to stop SethRa from reviving?**

The story is a cross between Riviera story and Summon Night 2 story, so try not to get too confused and just enjoy the story. I'll explain the best I can so you don't have to research on Summon Night 2.

Warning: AU (the Yggdrasil is SethRa's seal, Ledah and Ein are not Grim Angels, Rose is not Ein's Familiar, Hector is just a maniac summoner trying to release SethRa's seal, and such), OOCness (maybe… hope it's not major), shounen ai (obviously) so don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera nor Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2

**Chapter One**

A young girl with long green hair poked her head into a basement room where a bed, a forge and a forging table were located. On the bed and under the multiple layers of cover, was a bundle. On the top of the bundle, blond locks stuck out rather wildly like a sun drawn by little children.

"Ledah? Are you up yet?" the girl called as she walked down the wooden stairs that creaked slightly under her feet, and approached the bed. It wasn't even winter yet and the boy had hid himself under so many layers of covers. She couldn't think of how many layers he would need when winter finally came around.

"Huh…? Fia? What's wrong?" a head finally stuck out of the cocoon like bundle and turned to look at the green-haired girl who merely looked at him disapprovingly. It was then he noticed that it was near noon already, since Fia never woke him up in the morning except it was nearly noon.

"We're running out of materials," Fia said as she sat on the forging table, fiddling with the hammer on it, located beside a long thin sword engraved with wind element that made it as fast as knuckles. It was Ledah's prized sword, the one made from a unicorn's horn he found years ago.

"And I'm to look for them?" Ledah asked, rather annoyed at the fact that he was the one constantly asked to find materials for her and the other girl. Weren't they Craftknights as well? Craftknights are supposed to be able to fight as well as they are able to craft good weapons.

"Hey, Lina's not officially a Craftknight yet, the Chief hasn't approved of it yet," Fia defended the other girl who was living with them in the house. "And I have to take care of the house while you all go out," she added, defending herself.

"Right…" Ledah mumbled. "You've finished cleaning the house before noon, and the house doesn't need any protecting anyway," he added grumpily as he kicked the covers off of his body rather gracefully (how he managed to pull that off was still a mystery to Fia, maybe she needed to learn how to as well) and got up.

"Anywaaaaay," Fia said, elongating the a deliberately. "I'm sure you can go quite deep to the Entry Woods, so please look for some iron ores. Lina's going to be inaugurated as an official Craftknight apprentice today, and I have to teach her some basics before she went on her own," she explained.

"Whatever. I'll go get some and put it on your forging table," Ledah said as he grabbed his blood red cloak and his prized sword, the Wind Flash, and strapped it around his waist before he ran a hand through his messy blond hair, tidying it up slightly. "Spare some food for when I come back."

"I will," Fia smiled sweetly at him and waved, wishing him the not-so-needed luck. "Oh, and get some berries on the way if you can!"

Ledah merely grunted in reply, and took the spear he made months ago, from a water gem he found by accident when he jumped down a cliff to help a boy from his village. How he managed to get his hands on rare materials by accident was a mystery to the others, and to himself as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What a hassle," Ledah murmured to himself as he readied his spear and swung it in one swift motion, effectively knocking every berry on the tree branch and sent them flying downwards, where he waited to catch them or to collect them afterwards if he failed to catch them.

"Berry…"

Ledah paused his collecting activity when he heard a faint sound from around there somewhere, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact location from where he heard the sound. He looked around, and found nothing that could emanate a sound—unless, of course, the trees nowadays _can_ talk.

He shrugged it off and began collecting the fallen berries again, putting them in another pouch from the one he used to store the iron ores Fia asked for.

"Berry…"

Ledah paused again, and looked around again. He still couldn't find anything that could emanate a sound from around him, and he was starting to get impatient. "Hey, Mr. I-Have-Voice-But-I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Known-Yet, I don't have all day to spend here, so unless you make yourself known-"

His speech was cut off when suddenly someone fell from the tree which berries he took earlier, landing right on top of him.

"Ouch!" he shouted as he fell on his back. Luckily he didn't damage his head. He looked down and spotted a brunet head on top of him. "And he's so heavy…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Coming," Fia answered cheerfully as she walked from the kitchen to the front door to answer the door. "May I help- Ledah? Is something wrong?" she asked when she saw the clearly unhappy face of Ledah.

When Ledah looked clearly unhappy, something must have happened to piss him off, because Ledah doesn't usually show his anger or unhappiness unless it really made him unhappy.

Her gaze then fell to a boy he carried on his back. "Oh my, how did you find him?" she asked worriedly, inching closer to Ledah to get a better look on the boy. "You don't kidnap him, do you?"

"Do I _look_ like a kidnapper?" Ledah asked sharply, putting the boy down on the couch, and went to put the iron ore on Fia's forging table. "And here's the berries," he said as he threw the pouch to Fia, who caught it easily due to a lot of training.

"How did you find him anyway?" Fia asked when Ledah came back down to the main room. "Was he lost or something?"

"Beats me," Ledah said as he walked around and sat on the couch. "He was on the berry tree when I picked the berry, with a rather inhumane method I know, and he fell down suddenly."

"Must be hunger," Fia deduced. "Well, I've saved enough food for the two of you, so feed him when he wakes up, alright? I'm going to look for Lina. I have to accompany her during the initiation ceremony because I _am_ her master after all," she said and stood up from her sitting spot.

"Fine, just don't mess up," Ledah said as he waved slightly at Fia, and ducked when Fia threw a ladle she made years ago. Being a Craftknight was really helpful sometimes.

After Fia left, the house became silent. There was no sound beside the soft snoring of the boy he found earlier. He stared at the face of the boy, and frowned a bit. Just _why_ did the boy look so familiar to him?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and walked over to the fridge to retrieve the food Fia had saved for him earlier. He also took the excess food to be given to the boy when he woke up. He knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it if Fia knew he didn't do as she said.

Minutes later, when he was blissfully eating the last of his soup, the young boy slowly cracked his eyes open, revealing two sharp blue eyes.

"Finally awake?" Ledah asked as he put the plate down on the coffee table and looked over at the boy. The strange feeling of dé jà vu washed over him again.

"Yes," the boy answered as he sat upright on the couch. "Sorry for troubling you," he added. Well, at least he had the decency to apologize for troubling other people, or so, Ledah thought.

"Doesn't matter now," Ledah waved his hand slightly in a dismissive manner, pushing the plate to the direction of the boy so he could eat the soup.

The boy looked at Ledah questioningly. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, trying to be as civil as he could to the young boy. After all, he had just met him.

The boy nodded gratefully and started eating his soup, while Ledah looked at him.

"Hey, tell me your name," Ledah said. "I'm Ledah, and I surely don't want to call you Mr. I-Have-Voice-But-I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Known-Yet."

The boy swallowed the soup, and nodded. "My name is Ein," he said, introducing himself. "I'm… uh…"

"Amnesiac?" Ledah offered helpfully.

"You could say that," Ein said as he sighed hopelessly. "Thanks for the food, anyway, Ledah-san,"

Ledah only nodded slightly, but stopped again when he saw something dangling on Ein's neck. It was a necklace made from opaque red gem, shaped into a shape that looked like whirlwind.

"That…" Ledah frowned, and images flashed before his eyes. All the images centered on the necklace, so he couldn't make out the faces of the people in the images.

"Are you okay?" Ein asked as he looked up to see Ledah frowning, as if trying hard to remember something, or forget something.

"Are you okay?" Ein asked again when he got no reply. "Are you okay, hey-!" he shouted instinctively as Ledah fell forward to his arms, unconscious.

**End of Chapter One**

Well that's it for chapter one. Hope you enjoy. And if you do, leave a review.


End file.
